Nekton
Appearance Walking down along the coasts, one could take in the silver waves crashing against smooth black rocks. The scent of saltwater and metal drifts through the air, you disregard this, and glance upwards at the murky black skies. Thunder rolls, echoing off the basalt cliffs, and foreboding clouds conceal the golden pearl like orb, the moon. You continue your stroll, rain trickling down your wingtips, but the even within that maelstrom, your surroundings are so serene, and dreamlike. Then, you catch sight of a figure coming closer to you, squinting in the darkness, you make out a large dragon, slinking forward. As he nears, you can fully take in his appearance. His build resembles a SeaWing, except he is thinner, and taller, still strong nevertheless. Long SkyWing horns twist out from his head, and splashes of crimson, black, and twilight blue encompass his body. His wings are large, but webbed spines streak from his forehead, to his neck. He is, undoubtedly good-looking, but something about that perfect white grin, to his hypnotizing sea blue eyes, scream madness, and hurt. He is clad in a tattered scarlet coat, grey leather pants, and many chains and belts fasten around his middle section. A black diamond stud earring shimmers from his right ear, and dark paint surrounds his eyes, making them even more piercing. And a long, deep scar runs down from his ear to his jawbone. He leers down at you, water dripping down his face, but he barely even blinks. "Lost, love?" he chimes, voice playful, but laced with violence. You back up, "boo", he says again, tensing his muscles and stepping quickly forward. You flinch, and bolt the other direction. A long, loud laugh rattles through the thunder claps. As fate would have it, you have just discovered the mad dragon of the depths. Nekton... Personality Nekton, the mad prince of the seas...Perhaps one were to guess his personality as simple, antagonistic, and treasure-obsessed, fitting for a pirate, as himself. But he is not. He is a flip of a gilded two-sided dabloon. Split personalities, either of them are incredibly dangerous, so, beware. Most of all perhaps, the crimson hybrid is seen sauntering down near the violent maelstroms; his jaw clenched, posture cocky, and gaze intense. His pale orbs deep and unreadable, filled with emotions like raging sea storms captured in bottles. This side of him, is the more well know side. The unpredictable and terrifying part of him. One moment, he is grinning like a cheshire cat, the next, he's snapping out his blade and lifting it poised to your throat. Do not underestimate him, for his sanity has left somewhat, not all the way, for he is incredibly clever. Surprisingly, despite the fact he lacks decent reading and writing skills, he makes up for it in wayfaring, map charting, and common sailing knowledge. He knows the sea as if it were a close friend or relative of his. The seafarer has a certain air to him, something as mysterious and powerful as the ocean herself. Perhaps it is his confidence, his swagger, never bravado, for he does not question his abilities. He merely does. And that is not an easy feat for most, but then again, if you have not discovered already, he is not like most dragons. Now he is perplexing, and has a furious temper, he is laced with an almost innocent playfulness, but if one were to allow the wrong word to slip out, consider yourself swimming down to Davy Jone's locker tonight. He does not take lightly to those who disrespect close allies, or more importantly, his dearly deceased mother. Not only dragons offend him, when he does not get his way, or cannot decipher something he wishes to know, he will lapse into rages. Smashing bottles, and swinging swords, only two souls have been able to reach him in these fits. His mother, and now, surprisingly, the little insect traveler . He will snap out of his fury, and relax, revealing his softer shard of personality... Nekton tends to keep this swept deep inside, hidden and unseen by the world, but it is there nevertheless. Waiting. Inside, he is a kind-hearted, worrysome dragonet; fretting about a seastorm, or a crab poking at his talons. Waiting for his beloved mother to scoop him up in her gentle arms. But she never came back, and he is broken inside. Like a malfunctioning periscope, he cannot work correctly, a broken clock, one could say, for shattered glass is dangerous, and so is he. But he still has some good in him, that mischievous and clever young one still haunts his visage. And occasionally one could see it, when he throws his head back and laughs at a sea squall, or when he stares for hours at a simple ship in a bottle. He is far more hardened now, then in his youth, but no one truly grows up, they just change in little ways. So has he. The most important thing, I suppose, is his determination. A fierce, unrelenting stubbornness that has almost gotten him killed countless times. For when he wishes for something, he will do all in his power to gain in. He does not give up, nor cease, it is useful in unearthing treasure. But also useful for winning friendships, once someone has gained his trust, which is not an easy feat, he will guard them with his life. He is overprotective, and will not want to lose them, bringing out that scared child, waiting out the return of their lost mother. He fears losing another loved one most of all, more then anything life or the sea can throw at him. But he will never give up, as long as the ocean stirs... History Relationships wanderlust: (positive) Nekton met the odd hybrid while he was looting in Dreamscape. She intervened, but he attacked one of her "Lost Dragonets", nearly killing the frightened IceWing young one. Infuriated, she went after him relentlessly, cutting him along his face, and nearly finishing him off. She screamed curses, ablaze with fury. With her dagger held high, her golden flecked eyes caught his own icy blue gaze, and she recognized the emotion. Hurt. Blinking, she looked down at the wound she had given him, and with a stuttering gasp, sheathed her blade. "Don't you ever go after my family again." she spit, then she flew away; leaving the pirate unsure of what to do, since he expected her to have struck him down on the spot. Thus sparking a deep interest in the insect like wanderer. So he made an agenda to meet her every time she caused havoc for the other pirates in Dreamscape, she found this absolutely infuriating, and it usually ended with Wander pulling his pirate hat over his face, then pushing him over. But nothing she did, threw him off her track, he wanted to know why she spared him, and was going to get an answer. He was as stubborn as she was. Finally, he set up a trap, hiring the dragonet of one of his fellow thieves. He stationed the little RainWing out in the middle of a jungle, lurking behind the foliage. The dragonet cried fake tears, and soon enough, as night fell, the shimmering traveler appeared. She spoke kind words to the small one, but to her surprise, she giggled and ran off into the dark. As she blinked, and pondered what had just happened, the sound of a rope snapping filled the dark, and a net engulphed her. After she shouted swear words for at least three whole minutes, for the sheer sake of it, and had gotten that out of her system, she decided to just find out who had set the flipping trap after all. To her annoyance, the crimson hybrid slunk out of the shadows. "Why? Just why?" she sighed, rubbing her temples, and slicing the rope down. Lust extricated herself and stared at the pirate, arms crossed. "Just tell me why ya didn't finish me off," he said in a low tone, staring her down also. She fidgeted a bit, not expecting that question, with another sigh, she finally answered. "Ok, I-I recognized something when I looked at you, pain? I mean, I have father issues, he was a complete moon-blasted lizard-spawn." Nekton stayed silent for a few moments, then, he burst out laughing. Lust squinted at him, bristling, "how is that funny-" "It's not, just how ya said tha'...I have father troubles too. So-ya weren't wrong." She nodded, and they just stayed in awkward silence. "Ok, well I have to go, bye..." Then she flew off, without another word, she did look back though, and he saw that. Life went on as usual, she battled him and his crew, and he fought off her and her Lost Dragonets. But secretly, they befriended eachother, sharing stories of their awful fathers, and coming up with names to call them. They still are enemies, but they aren't bent on destroying eachother, maybe getting even with pranks or sword fighting though. And Nekton never misses the grand stories Lust tells to her orphaned group every night, and she knows it... thalassophile: (positive) maelstrom: (nuetral) Trivia * scottish accent * expert swordsman * flirty. as. heck. * totally not inspired by descendant's harry hook; I mean what would make you think that? o.o * always stealing little trinkets * partially crazy * illiterate but always manages to persuade wanderlust to read to him Gallery ap 11.jpg apirate 1.jpg ap 8.jpg 5eff3d8b80034ee350cf23d12814480c--throne-aesthetic-aesthetic-prince.jpg ap 17.jpg hook aesthetics.jpg|aesthetics by moi ap 1.jpg loyal to few, ruled by none... Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction